


Lucky We're in Love in Every Way

by DontLetHimGo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Harry wants to marry Louis all the time, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Smut, This is so sappy and fluffy i swear to god, but they're already married, they have three kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLetHimGo/pseuds/DontLetHimGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis take a well-earned romantic trip to Ireland, courtesy of Niall, who is left looking after the cats. At least they’re easier than the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky We're in Love in Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of being ill for two days and getting writers' block with my other fics. 
> 
> (Note: I will give this another read-through tomorrow, as I'm uploading this quite late.)
> 
> Title from "Lucky" by Jason Mraz.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction, and all elements of this are fictional.
> 
> This is a work written by myself, and I do not wish for it to be posted elsewhere. Even if you give me credit, I would much prefer that it stay here on ao3 and on my tumblr only. Thank you!

“Will you please stop worrying? Everything will be fine.”

“I swear to God, if Zayn doesn’t… if Niall or Liam forgets about them I’ll-”

“Harry.” Louis twists in his seat, cupping his husband’s face in his palms so they can look at one another properly. “The kids will be fine. The cats will be fine. The _house_ will be fine. Everything will be wonderful.”

Harry opens his mouth, clearly about to argue before Louis shakes his head.

“This weekend is about _you_ and _me_ \- not what’s happening at home.”

There’s a moment before Harry gives in and nods, smiling weakly and raising a hand to hold it against Louis’, still on his cheek.

Around twenty minutes later their flight is called and they walk to the gate, fingers laced together and swinging between them, their hand luggage held over Harry’s shoulder. They only have a short flight ahead – a little over an hour from Stansted to Shannon - but as soon as he is able, Louis can’t help but undo his seatbelt and shuffle closer to Harry, snuggling into his side.

Clingy Louis is definitely one of Harry’s favourites, so he simply wraps an arm around his boy’s waist and pulls him even closer as he presses a kiss to his temple.

 

Ireland is an absolutely beautiful country, and Harry is immediately enthralled by their surroundings as soon as they land, but because they’ve never been here without Niall, they _definitely_ have no idea where they’re going.

“Trust me, babe, I know how to read a map.”

“Of _course_ you do.”

“Harold!” Louis squawks indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. “Are you seriously doubting me?”

“We’re sat in a car, which - in my opinion – will probably get stuck in the mud if we stay parked here for any longer, in the middle of nowhere, so yes: I’m doubting you,” Harry replies, not looking at Louis as he continues studying the instructions he printed to get from the airport to the B&B.

“I could kick you right out of this car, mister.”

Fighting the smile that threatens to appear on his face as he thinks about how much that line sounds like something their daughter would come out with, Harry purses his lips and finally turns to his husband. “And have a romantic getaway without the romance?”

“You’re not the only one who has rights to my dick you know,” Louis points out.

Harry can see the smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “I’m not going to get jealous over you wanking, love.”

“So…” Louis pauses and nonchalantly lets go of the steering wheel, slowly running his hands up his thighs to his crotch. “…you wouldn’t mind if I did it right here?”

Harry’s eyes widen as he throws his arms over the gearstick and stops Louis’ hands from going any further. “Yes, I would!”

“Why?” Louis murmurs teasingly, flipping his hands over underneath Harry’s and tangling their fingers together. “No one’s going to see.”

“Lou, stop.”

Harry barely has chance to think before Louis is diving forward, both of their hands still tied together on his thighs as he forces his lips against the younger man’s. A gasp leaves Harry’s lips and Louis takes that as an opportunity to lick into Harry’s mouth, running his tongue along his teeth.

“Still want me to stop?” Louis whispers, their lips brushing together on each syllable.

“You’re a menace,” Harry grumbles back as he reaches down to unclick both of their seatbelts.

“And yet, you’re the poor sod that married me.”

Harry frowns. “Hardly. I’d say I’m actually pretty lucky.”

Louis almost _aww_ s aloud at his husband’s ever endearing compliment, before releasing one of his hands and keeping hold of the other to drag him backwards between the gap in the seats. “Well you’re about to get luckier.”

Almost immediately whistling the chorus of ‘Get Lucky’ – and causing Louis to stifle giggles as he removes each of their shirts – Harry gets to work on his jeans, knowing that if he leaves them completely to Louis, he’ll start complaining about how tight they are.

It turns out that Louis had been doing the same, and soon they’re both down to their boxers, shivering slightly in the cold atmosphere of the car.

“We didn’t really think this through,” Harry comments against Louis’ lips, pecking them softly a few times before Louis responds.

“Don’t worry; I’ll warm you up.” Louis starts moving down Harry’s body, pressing kisses in a line down the centre of his torso and stopping when he reaches the waistband of Harry’s underwear. He pauses before licking a long stripe along the skin just above it. Harry keens and reaches forward to grab some of Louis’ hair, tugging gently at the soft strands. Letting out a soft whimper, Louis gives up on the teasing and removes Harry’s boxers, dropping them into the foot-well.

“Remember that this isn’t _our_ car, Lou,” Harry reminds softly, stroking Louis’ hair off of his forehead and watching as Louis stares at his cock as if he’s never seen it before. (He has; _many_ times.)

“I’ll just have to make sure I don’t miss a drop then, won’t I?”

Harry feels a moan bubbling in the back of his throat as Louis dives in, getting about half of Harry’s dick in his mouth on the first try.

Louis is insistent, constantly working to get Harry off, and when Harry feels himself getting closer to the edge, he can’t seem to think about anything other than how he would _never_ have coped if Louis never became such a big part of his life.

And it’s not just about the sex – it’s the way he’ll do anything to make Harry happy, the way he loves their kids ( _their kids,_ he still can’t believe it), the way he’s just _perfection_ in Harry’s eyes.

He can only dream that – after thirteen years of being together; eight of them married – Louis feels the same way.

So, of course, when Louis gives him an award-winning blowjob, he can’t do anything but return the favour.

 

~*~

 

By the time they get to the tiny B&B in the middle of nowhere, it’s late, and they make a silent decision to just check in and go straight to bed.

“Well, good evening to ya both.” Mrs McCarthy, the owner of said B&B, greets them warmly and talks about the stormy weather outside as she checks them in, mentioning that it is supposed to be nicer tomorrow.

“Now, if I can just show you to your room,” she says, taking a key off a set of hooks on the wall behind the desk and leading them down a corridor to the left of it. “Here we are.”

At the end of the hall, she opens a door on the far right and leads them inside. The room is painted yellow, with a cream coloured carpet on the ground and a pine wardrobe, chest of drawers and… _two single beds._

They exchange a nervous look and wonder if they should point out a possible mistake, but before they have chance, Mrs McCarthy has disappeared, having wished them good night and informed them about breakfast.

Once the door has clicked shut behind her, and they can hear her footsteps on the carpet of the hall fading away, Louis hisses, “What the fuck do we do now?”

Harry shrugs. “We could push them together?”

 

It turns out that the beds are extremely heavy and practically immobile, despite their efforts.

“Is this Niall’s idea of a joke?” Louis bites out, pushing hard against the pine frame.

If Harry has learnt anything about this holiday, it’s to not let friends book a romantic getaway for you and your husband.

_Fact._

 

~*~

 

Louis can’t help but think that - because it was Harry’s suggestion to just give up and sleep in their own beds – Harry’s not bothered about the whole bed situation.

Sure, it’s only three nights, but Louis _misses him already._

Not only is having a shared double bed a pretty important factor of going on a couple’s holiday (especially when _certain activities_ are involved), but Harry is also practically a human radiator and Louis is freezing.

One of Louis’ favourite things is just being able to climb into bed after a long day and cuddle up to his husband so he can sleep warmly and comfortably.

_Is that too much to ask?_

“Haz?”

Silence.

“Harry?”

“Mmph?”

Louis sighs. “You’re awake.”

“I am now,” Harry grumbles. “What’s up?”

“Fancy a cuddle?”

Harry’s in Louis’ bed in the next second, wrapping his long arms around Louis’ torso and tangling their legs together as he pulls the duvet over their heads and bumps their noses together gently. It’s ridiculous how Louis feels like this is a reunion of their souls, even though they’d only been in separate beds for the past hour. He tells Harry this and Harry giggles cutely, telling Louis he feels the same way.

Louis is taken back to a time when he and Harry had only just got together; when Harry was an innocent sixteen year old with mad curls and puppy fat still making his cheeks pinchable, and Louis was a fresh from the closet, flamboyant eighteen year old, with hair that was practically a bowl cut (that he promises was fashionable at the time).

They would go around to each other’s houses, still under the pretence of being friends, and when they were sure that the rest of their families were asleep, one would crawl into the bed of the other to cuddle and maybe snog a bit before going to sleep. Whenever they stayed at Harry’s, it was always a squeeze on his single bed, but they made it work; tangling their limbs together and holding each other close as they whispered sweet nothings between them.

It was one of those nights when Louis knew he’d fallen for the boy with the charm and the curls.

And even now, he’s still falling.

 

~*~

 

The sun is streaming through the window by the time the two of them have woken up – Harry with a dead leg and Louis with a mouthful of hair – and after checking the time, they realise they’ve missed breakfast.

“Ohhh, but now I’m _hungry_ ,” Louis whines, untangling himself from the other boy and climbing out of bed. He wanders over to their open suitcase and pulls out some clothes for each of them.

“I think there’s a pub further in town; we could go there for lunch? It’s nearly one now anyway,” Harry suggests.

Louis drops the clothes at the foot of the bed, crawling over his husband and kissing him softly and chastely, not even cringing at the sour combination of their morning breath. “This is why I married you.”

 

The pub isn’t all that busy when they arrive, and as soon as they’ve sat down and ordered their food, it isn’t long until there’s steaming plates of fish and chips set in front of them. They dig in, barely saying a word to one another as they devour their food – due to the fact that they hadn’t eaten since a late lunch the day before.

Once they’ve finished and Harry’s back at the bar to order a round of drinks, Louis sees that there’s free WiFi for paying customers. He excitedly pulls out his phone and connects to it, texting Zayn to see if the kids are free to FaceTime.

**Sure, bet they’d love that. Go ahead :) xx**

By the time Harry’s returned with two pints of Guinness, there’s three children squashed together in the frame of Louis’ phone, giggling with their Papa about something or other.

 _“Daddy, Daddy!”_ they all exclaim, smiling widely at their other father as he sits down beside Louis.

“Hello, my lovelies. How are you all?”

_“Great, daddy! Yesterday at school-”_

_“Really good! I scored a goal at football-”_

_“Yay, Daddy!”_

They all battle to talk over one another, but Haley (the youngest) is determined to talk over her brothers, despite the fact that at her three years, she can’t put her sentences together quite as well as her older siblings.

“How on _earth_ did you manage to persuade Uncle Zayn to use his iPad?” Louis asks, knowing that Zayn would most likely be in earshot of their conversation.

As predicted, a distant laugh comes through the speakers at that comment. _“I told them their Daddy and Papa would have to buy me a new one if they broke it,”_ Zayn says off-camera.

 _“We are being careful,”_ Ryan points out, already looking pleased with himself.

“Of course you are, babe,” Louis agrees as he feels his fingers twitch under the table with how much he wants to ruffle his son’s hair.

“I hope you’re both looking after your sister, boys,” Harry says, looking pointedly at the two of them.

 _“We_ are _.”_ Ryan rolls his eyes in an action that is just so _Louis_ , as Ben – the eldest - nods enthusiastically.

 _“Honestly, we are,”_ he says, smiling so – even through the camera – his parents can see the sparkle in his hazel-green eyes.

Haley, on the other hand, doesn’t appear as happy with this conversation; her lips are held in a small pout and her arms are crossed where she sits between her brothers.

“What’s up, bear?” Harry asks softly, and – as always – Haley looks up at the sound of her Daddy’s voice, pout still in full force as she says:

_“Old enough to look after m’self.”_

Louis never really knows how to respond when their three year old goes into ‘strong, independent woman’ mode, so he listens as Harry immediately responds with:

“Oh, of course, but Princess Hales needs her royal guards, right?”

Haley nods seriously, arms loosening across her chest. _“To protect me from ‘ragons.”_

“That’s right, sweet pea.”

The spell appears to be broken then as Haley smiles, showing off the gap where her left canine should be as she wiggles excitedly in her seat. _“And itches!”_

Louis can’t stop the smile spreading across his face as he listens to his husband and daughter chattering enthusiastically in their own little bubble, about all of the tales that Harry makes up for her entertainment – which nearly always include sound effects, to Louis’ amusement.

 

They talk to the children for another thirty minutes or so, listening to Ben telling them about how he moved up a reading level yesterday at school, and to Ryan about his epic goal at football today. Haley sits quite quietly the rest of the time, occasionally interjecting with compliments for her brothers’ academic and football skills.

“I miss them so much already,” Louis says after they’ve blown them many kisses and signed off.

“I know, babe; me too.”

Harry stands then, holding out a hand for Louis to take and leading him out of the pub. When Louis asks where they’re going, Harry doesn’t respond, tugging on the other man’s hand as they reach their destination.

“A river?”

Louis doesn’t think this pathetic trickle of water could really pass for being a river, but that’s clearly what it’s trying to be. He almost feels sorry for it.

Harry continues dragging him alongside the water, stopping at a tiny spot where more of the water has come together, forming a shallow, miniature pond with numerous coloured coins sitting at the bottom of it, reflecting the soft sunlight.

“How did you know this was here?” Louis asks, stepping forward to stand on the lowest bar of the railing surrounding it.

“I read about it when I was looking up the area. It’s apparently one of the luckiest wishing ponds in Ireland.”

Louis chuckles. “Only you would find that sort of thing, Harold.”

Harry ignores the jibe and shakes out a couple of one cent coins in his hand. “Don’t you want to make a wish then?”

Letting out an over-exaggerated sigh, Louis decides to humour his husband, taking one of the coins and making a wish before throwing it into the pool, causing a small splash. He then watches Harry do the same, mouthing words to himself before tossing his coin over his shoulder.

“And what was the point of this?” Louis asks, amused as he steps down from the railing.

“I needed some luck for something, that’s all.”

Louis’ eyebrows raise slightly. “And what would that be for?”

Tapping the side of his nose, Harry replies: “Can’t tell you Lou, or it won’t come true.”

 

~*~

 

They get back to the B&B at ten past five, and it only takes about fifteen seconds for Louis to start dragging Harry away from the schedule he has planned.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry groans, trying to ignore the fact that Louis’ actions are already making him half-hard in his jeans. _(Why can’t his dick work with his brain?)_

“ _What?_ ” Louis mimics his tone before sucking a mark into his neck on a point he has learned to be one of Harry’s favourites.

“We really haven’t got time for this right now.” Harry’s voice is hardly convincing, so Louis continues, reaching up with his hands to start unbuttoning Harry’s plaid shirt.

“I’m sure we have all the time in the world.”

Because he knows that they really _don’t_ have all the time in the world, Harry grabs Louis’ hands where they are halfway down his shirt, stopping them in their tracks.

“I made dinner reservations.”

It’s a shame he couldn’t keep that part of the surprise secret anymore, but he knows that it should be enough to stop Louis distracting him in this way.

“We’ll just have to be quick then, won’t we?”

Louis kisses him then, up on his toes as he crashes his lips passionately into Harry’s. Unable to do anything but melt into the embrace, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, lifting him so he doesn’t have to lean up anymore. Louis laughs triumphantly against Harry’s lips as he wraps his legs around the taller boy’s waist, already licking inside his mouth.

“Okay,” Harry breathes as he pulls back, simply inviting Louis to nuzzle into his neck and begin nibbling and sucking there. “Let’s make a compromise. We get ready at the same time as we get… _whatever this is,_ out of your system.”

Harry feels the smirk against his skin before Louis looks up.

“Is that a subtle invitation for shower sex, Mr Tomlinson?”

“Maybe,” Harry mumbles (ignoring the feeling of glee he _still_ gets whenever he’s referred to as a _Tomlinson_ ), “but I was generally just hinting at me sucking you off whilst you wash my hair.”

“Well, I’m not about to say no to that, am I?”

 

~*~

 

“I don’t know how you always manage to do that.”

Louis leans back against the seat of the taxi, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. “Do what, honey?”

“Distract me like that.”

“That wasn’t my intention.”

Harry scoffs. “And I’m a famous millionaire.”

Louis chuckles softly. “It’s not my fault you’re sometimes too tempting for your own good. You should feel complimented – I don’t act like that around just anyone, ya know.”

“I should bloody well hope not,” Harry grumbles as he plays with the soft hairs at the back of Louis’ neck.

He can’t help but love Louis’ hair when it’s at this length. Out of the two of them, Louis’ the one who’s changed his hairstyle the most; whether it’s by making his fringe spikier, or turning it into a quiff, or growing it out, like he has now. Niall insists that this style is Harry’s favourite because… well, his exact words were: “All the more to pull in the sack, right H?”

Harry had flushed at the truth in that comment, but he knows that there’s much more to it otherwise - like how Louis always manages to have the softest hair Harry’s ever felt. He always hated when Louis used too much hairspray on his fringe, as it made the texture all _wrong._

“Haz? We’re here.”

Louis’ arm is holding his as they climb out of the taxi and Louis pays the driver.

“Jesus, what were you daydreaming about?”

In a moment of blind panic, Harry blurts, “Dinner,” because he doesn’t exactly want to admit that he was really thinking about Louis’ hair.

 

Harry is quiet throughout the beginning of dinner, and Louis is worried.

He has no idea if Harry is upset, or randomly shy or… He can’t help but dread that he’s done something that has bothered him.

After they’ve made it through their starter and have just began digging in to their main, Louis is completely fed up of the awkward silence and small talk hanging in the air.

Dropping his fork and reaching across the table, he places his hand over Harry’s free one, looking over at him seriously. “Harold, please tell me what’s bothering you before I go mad.”

There’s a pause as Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise before biting his lip. “I’m not supposed to tell you yet.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Come on; is timing really all that important? Or are you about to tell me something awful and you’re buttering me up by buying me dinner?”

Harry seems to be nibbling on his lip enough for it to bleed now. “Not exactly.”

“Then what?”

Harry hesitates for quite a while, letting out a heavy breath and putting his fork down before reaching out for Louis’ other hand. There’s silence as the two of them just look at one another across the table, Louis getting increasingly worried and Harry getting more and more nervous.

“Lou,” Harry finally says, “you know I love you right?”

“Of course; as I love you.”

Harry smiles, licking his lips before continuing. “Well, because of that, I thought of something and I just wanted to ask you what you thought.”

“ _Okay…?_ ”

Harry looks like he’s at the optimum of his nerves before saying:

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis’ eyes widen as his fingers go lax where they are tangled up with Harry’s.

“But we’ve already been married for eight years,” he squeaks.

A loud guffaw of laughter bursts through Harry’s lips then, surprising Louis as it breaks through the silence.

“I _know,_ ” he says, shaking his head, “but I’d marry you every year… no, scratch that – every month if I could.”

Louis’ face is still frozen in the same, surprised (extremely adorable, in Harry’s opinion) expression and remains like that as Harry lets go of his hands and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out the box that has been burning a hole in it for the past forty-five minutes.

Louis starts shaking his head now, and finally croaks, “ _No._ There is no way in hell that you bought me a ring as well.”

“I couldn’t very well propose to you without one, could I?” Harry opens the box then and Louis gasps when he catches sight of the white gold ring with alternate diamonds and sapphires embedded into it.

“Jesus fuck, Harry; how much did this cost?”

Harry taps the side of his nose, still grinning like a madman. “I’ve been saving for a while to do it, and since Niall booked this trip, I thought it would be a good opportunity.” He removes the ring and holds it closer to the other man. “May I?”

“Wait a second; I haven’t said yes yet!” There’s a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he looks down at his left ring finger, which already holds his wedding band. He’s then up and out of his seat, stepping round the table and throwing his arms around his husband, whispering _yes of course, you idiot_ into his ear.

 

Having an ice cream sundae to share for dessert is really not a good idea, as it is clear on both men’s faces that they would really fancy some celebratory sex right about now.

They’re about two thirds through it when Louis sensually sucks his spoon into his mouth for the fifth time, and Harry has to ask for the bill.

 

~*~

 

“You’re definitely wearing too many clothes,” Louis complains as soon as their door is shut behind them, immediately bringing his hands up to remove his husband’s shirt.

“Right back at ya,” Harry replies, tugging Louis’ black jeans down his legs.

Moments later, they fall back onto the bed in just their underwear, grinding against each other messily and letting out occasional sounds of pleasure.

It’s Louis who reaches into Harry’s boxers with a spit-slick hand, grasping his cock and starting to jerk him off. Harry throws his head back as Louis rubs his thumb across the slit, and Louis leans forward to press kisses against the pale skin of his neck, sucking a mark into his collarbone.

“Lou, _Lou,_ please; I need to be inside you – can I be inside you?”

Louis nods quickly. “Yes, yes of course.” He grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table and flicks it open, going to pour some on his fingers before Harry stops him.

“Let me,” he says, taking the bottle from him and doing exactly what Louis was planning, hardly hesitating before reaching behind his husband and fingering him open. The angle is awkward and hurts Harry’s wrist, so he rolls them over and gets Louis beneath him before pushing back in with two.

Louis clutches Harry’s biceps in desperation, grinding down against his hand before spluttering out, “I’m ready, baby, please.”

Harry wipes his fingers on the sheets, slicks up his dick and gently pushes inside his husband, holding himself above the slightly smaller man with his hands on the mattress either side of Louis’ head.

The bed creaks loudly beneath them when Harry starts going faster at Louis’ request, but Louis’ sounds offer some competition for the bed’s complaints, as he lets out moans and whines that have Harry a little concerned that he’s _broken him._

“Are you alright?” he asks softly, slowing down a little to brush Louis’ sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Yeah – I’m gonna need you to keep going though.”

And it’s not as if Harry can say no to the love of his life.

(Not that he would want to.)

 

~*~

 

Harry notices the tears in Louis’ eyes when he’s wiping the come off of his stomach. Panicking, he drops the flannel on the floor and crawls right into Louis’ space, cupping his face in his palms and looking straight into the azure of his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Louis replies, just as Harry expected.

“Why the tears? Was it really that bad?”

Although he was joking, Louis’ eyes widen as he shakes his head quickly. “No; it was amazing as always. I guess I’m a bit…” he looks down, “overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed?”

Chuckling softly, Louis leans up to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “I just had one of those moments when I couldn’t think of anything but how much _I love you._ ”

Harry smiles. “You mean everything to me. You’re my world. You and the kids – you’re everything.”

Louis attempts to blink a tear away, but it rolls slowly down his cheek instead, leaving a watery trail in its wake. “Don’t get soppy on me, Styles.”

Harry frowns. “ _Tomlinson._ ”

“Ah, yes. How could I forget?” Louis looks down at his left hand, smiling at how the soft light from the bedside lamp makes the jewels on his new ring sparkle. “I love you, Mr Tomlinson.”

“I love you too, Mr Tomlinson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://truthtattoos.tumblr.com)


End file.
